


Establishing Ground Rules

by Ncredible



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Ava wants to make some rules for their relationship while they are at work.





	Establishing Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea interview about how Sara and Ava are CEO's and they will still have to work out how to be dating and leaders of their respective agency.

“Hey Sara, maybe we should...ah... make some ground rules.” I say as Sara is kissing down my neck and has one hand snaking under my shirt. Her hand moves towards breast, but she stays above my bra.

Immediately after my sentence registers with Sara; she pulls back, pulls her hand out of my shirt and shifts so that her body isn’t on top of mine anymore, “You okay, Ava? Did I misread a signal? Did you not want to?”

“What? No,” I tell her and pull her back onto me fully and kiss her, “I meant rules for when we are at work,” she looks down at me questioningly, “you’re still the Captain of the Legends and I am still the Director of the Time Bureau.”

Sara leans up on her arms to get a better view of my face, “you wanna talk about ground rules for work while we do this?” To emphasize her point she pushes her pelvis into mine.

“It can wait.” I tell her no longer interested in ground rules instead I flip us over, so I am now on top. We end up not talking about work or rules again that whole night.  
***  
I portal straight onto the bridge of the Waverider, “I can’t believe you idiots managed to set most of France on fire. How does that even happen?” 

“Pantsuit’s back to being feisty again,” Mick burps out bringing the beer to his lips. 

“How does one even manage to set 1790’s France on fire? How does that just happen?” I ask trying to get an answer to my question. 

Nate walks onto the bridge, “hey it’s Mrs. Captain. I just called Gary you got here quick.”

Ignoring Nate’s term of endearment, “why did you call Gary, Mr. Haywood.”

“Oh shit, did you hear about France already,” Zari asks walking onto the bridge with some scrap metal in her hand. 

Growing frustrated that the Legends won’t answer my question, “where is Captain Lance? Maybe she can tell me why her team set France on fire.”

“Medbay,” Nate answers.

“What happened?” I ask immediately worried Sara was seriously hurt.

“Got a little to close to the fire.” Wally says zipping into the room. Speedsters. I ignore the Legends banter and make my way to the medbay to check on Sara.

When I approach I can hear Gideon saying, “all clear Captain Lance. The burn should heal in a couple of days.”

“Sara what the hell?” I ask storming into the Medbay.

“Oh hey, Ava. I’m okay. Just a scratch,” Sara says waving it off standing up from medical chair and taking off the cuff from her wrist. 

“Gideon, is Captain Lance alright?” I ask.

“Clean bill of health, Director Sharpe.” Gideon responds. 

“Okay, so um you remember the other night when I talked about setting rules while working?” I ask getting way more emotional than the situation warranted. Sara is fine, Gideon just said so. 

“I remember that night,” Sara says suggestively. 

“No, I’m serious, Sara.”

Sara sits back down on the medbay chair, “Okay, what is your rules.”

“I don’t know exactly, but one I know I need is you have to tell me when your teams crazy plans get you hurt. I just… wanna know you are okay.”

Sara gets up and pulls me into a tight hug, “Okay. Rule one: we always tell each other when we get hurt in the field.”

“I know I’m being a little nuts,” I say. 

“No, its okay. Did you wanna talk about the fire in France?” Sara asks.

I pull out of Sara’s arms, “what were you and the Legends thinking?” 

Sara cocks her head a little and smiles, “well sometimes we screw things up for the better.”

I chuckle and pull Sara in for a kiss.  
***  
“Sara, you have to talk to Nate about steeling up when you guys are out in the field. A man of steel in the 12th century… is… oh god,” I lose my train of thought as Sara pushes me onto her bed and drags my pants down my legs. I’m losing my train of thought, but this is too important to let go even with Sara between my legs.

“Sara, it took my agents almost four hours,” I breath out, but Sara is doing that thing with her tongue that is making it hard to concentrate. I pull Sara in closer, because her tongue is just so talented.

Sara takes the pressure off my center and she begins kissing down my thighs and its still hot, but it is easier to think, “Sara, Nate can’t steel up in the middle…”

Sara pulls away from me completely and annoyed asks, “okay… do you really want to keep talking about Nate while I do that thing with my tongue that has you begging?”

“No, I just think we need to discuss how the Legends conduct themselves in the field.” I tell her because Nate’s little steel up drew the attention of people from thirty miles away. He was some kind god to the spainards that saw him.

“Okay, I have another rule. No work talk in bed. Once we are in my quarters or in your bedroom. We are Ava and I’m Sara. The Time Bureau and Legends don’t exist at least while we are in bed.”

I smile at Sara, “okay, no shop talk in bed.”

“If you still want to discuss Nate after we can always get something to eat, if it’s still on your mind after I’m done, that is.” Sara cockily remarks. 

“After, but now we do this,” I tell her and pull Sara up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep the creative juices following.


End file.
